


Resolutions

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [30]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's had enough of his new year's eve party, but he should have known that one person would come and check on him.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleberenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberenice/gifts).



> Happy New Year! I hope that 2018 is the year that all your dreams come true <3

Sipping at his glass of red wine, his tongue numb to the taste after a long day of drinking, Dani shivered as the lake below him shimmered with the pale glow of the moon.

“Trying to escape your own party?”

Jorge’s voice made Dani jump, his soft tone clear even over the noise of the crowd inside, and Dani felt relief when Jorge slid the balcony door shut, leaving them in silence.

“Just wanted some peace.”

“Top up?” Jorge held out a bottle of whisky, and Dani slurped down the last of his wine, holding out his glass with a blush on his cheeks.

The sweet smell of the whisky made him dizzy, and Jorge took a swig from the bottle before sloshing some into Dani’s glass, the remaining dregs of wine swirling like drops of blood.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?”

“On the balcony?”

Jorge snorted in laughter, setting the whisky down as he turned to face Dani.

“As friends. Good friends.”

The way Jorge said friends held so much promise, and Dani licked his lips, the alcohol making him brave as he leant in. But Jorge wrapped him up in his arms, stroking the back of his neck as Dani nuzzled against him.

“What’s your new year’s resolution?”

“Not to be single.” Dani flinched, when he realised how pitiful he sounded.

Jorge stroked the side of his face, and Dani looked up into his mesmerising green eyes, sparks flying as their gaze met.

Dani tugged at Jorge’s jumper, pulling him down into a messy kiss, the sting of the alcohol adding to the rush, and Dani never wanted the kiss to end, clinging to Jorge as though his kisses were oxygen.

The clock struck midnight and Dani smiled.

“That’s one resolution down. One to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
